The Secret
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Draco looked up at Ginny. "So, she's not in love with the Weasel?" Ginny shook her head. "No, she's in love with the ferret," she muttered under her breath. Red here! :D Reviews please!


The Secret

**A/N: Hey, Red again! Okay, this is another fic for Purple. Yeah, I owe that dude a lot of fics... Oh yeah, in this fic you'll find a lot of flashbacks, so sorry if you get confused. :P**

**Disclaimer: Dramione did not happen, so obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Please, 'Mione," Ginny whined. Hermione Granger had once again refused to attend the Masquerade Ball two weeks from now. "Why do you hate that kind of stuff anyway?"

"I see no point in it, Gin. Dancing, so what? What does that have to do with my N.E.W.T.s? If I skip this ball—"

"You'll be able to spend more time reviewing for your N.E.W.T.s. Yes, I know. You've told me the same thing since last month." Ginny sighed. "Honestly, 'Mione, what's the real reason? Is it because Ron didn't ask you and is going with that—"

Hermione groaned. "Yes, fine! I'll admit it. I don't want to go seeing that I won't be going with Ron. He already knows I like him and yet he continuously hurts my feelings and goes out with Lavender. I don't think I'll be able to survive the night knowing what I feel is just mine."

Ginny smiled. "Do you want him to notice you? Do you want to make him jealous and admit he loves you too?" Hermione looked up at Ginny and, after a long pause, nodded. "I know exactly how to do that," Ginny said rather mischievously. "And besides, you should find happiness without depending on my brother. You might find it through this Masquerade," she added under her breath, thinking Hermione didn't hear, but she did.

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy!" Ginny called, running through the corridor to catch up with the Slytherin. "I have to talk to you about something."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What about, Weaselette?" He continued walking, keeping a pace to walk just as fast as Ginny.

"It's about Hermione. She needs help. And frankly, I think you're the only one who can help her." Draco scowled.

"Why would I want to her that Mudblood?" he said loudly, causing a few Hufflepuffs nearby to run away.

Ginny dragged Draco to a classroom and closed the door. "Muffliato," she muttered, pointing her wand to the door. "Why did you say that? Are you mad? Didn't you like Hermione just 3 days ago?"

* * *

FLASHBACK! (Wednesday, after Potions)

"Blaise, if you think I'm stupid, kill me now," Draco said, handing his wand to Blaise. Ginny Weasley stopped in her tracks, listening in at their conversation, conveniently hidden near a bookcase in the library. "I have something to tell you."

"Well, it can't be all bad. Let's hear it then." Blaise raised an eyebrow when he saw Draco turn red. Draco Malfoy never turned red—about anything.

"I—Blaise, I think I'm in love," he blurted out. "And I'm in love with Granger."

Blaise never expected this. Draco Malfoy never fell in love. Yes, he dated many girls but he didn't like any of them. And suddenly he tells Blaise he's in love. This day wasn't normal.

Blaise's jaw dropped. "Pardon—what?"

"You heard me clearly, Blaise. Don't make me repeat myself; somebody might hear me say it." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hand.

"Somebody like me, Ferret?" Ginny jumped out from behind the bookcase, unable to contain her silence anymore. "So what you said—that true?"

"Weaselette!" Draco shouted, earning a glare from Madam Pince. "Tell me you did not just hear that," he hissed. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, tell me you'll never tell Hermione. Please, Weaselette. I'm begging you. Hermione can't find out."

"Just tell me one thing—is it true? This is no crap you're playing with?"

"No, Weaselette. I love Hermione. I've felt like that since third year, with her slapping me when I insulted—yeah, you get the point. And this is no joke. I would never hurt her." Ginny raised an eyebrow again. "Okay, maybe I did—but that was to hide the truth! Nobody would accept it if I admitted the truth. But since you two already know, you have to keep it. If she finds out, she'll want to kill me."

"Fine," Ginny said nonchalantly. "But if this is some kind of sick joke, don't be surprised if I suddenly hit you with the Bat-Bogey hex."

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

"It's called lying, Weaselette. I don't trust anybody with that secret, except you and Blaise. And I don't trust Hufflepuffs. If they hear that, they'll go spreading it around the castle. And here, gossip spreads just as fast as wildfire. So there, lying." He looked at her knowingly, smirking as he saw her roll her eyes.

"Okay. Now, do you want to know why Hermione needs your help?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Shoot," he muttered.

"As you've probably noticed, my brother has been a jerk. He knows Hermione likes him—"Draco clenched his fists tightly. "—But has chosen to go with…Lavender Brown." Ginny's face wrinkled in disgust. "She says she doesn't want to go to the Masquerade 'cause Ron's not going with her. So, could you go as her date? As payback so Ron realizes he loves her too?"

"What's in it for me?" Draco said through clenched teeth. "She doesn't love me. She loves the Weasel. And in the end, it'll be them together. Not me and her. So why should I help you?"

"Let's just say I know something you don't."

* * *

FLASHBACK!

"Hermione! I've something to tell you—it's urgent," Ginny said, out of breath. She had just come from the library, where a certain someone just told her a secret she wasn't planning to keep.

"Wait, Gin. Breathe first. It's obvious you've been running." Ginny sat down and rested for a while.

Then she said it. "Draco Malfoy loves you!" she blurted out, dancing in her seat in joy. "He was telling Zabini in the library awhile ago and I overheard and he told me to say nothing to you but does he really expect me to keep that?"

"Gin! Calm down… now, could you repeat that please?" Hermione's heart was beating erratically. She wished she had heard it right, and yet she wished she didn't.

"Malfoy is in love with you," Ginny said slowly, a big grin forming in her face. "He told Zabini in the library just awhile ago…and I heard him say it myself. He told me to keep it and not tell you but does he expect me to be trusted with that?"

"W-What?" Hermione was baffled. She was confused, too. "Are you sure it's true? Not any kind of joke or anything?"

"Herms, are you okay? You're acting differently from the way I thought you'd act. I thought you'd be all, 'Gross, Gin. What the hell is that?' But no—you're acting as if you like him too—oh dear Merlin, don't tell me you do." Hermione looked hopelessly at her and pursed her lips. Then, slowly, she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Oh, Hermione, this is so wonderful!"

"Are you mad? If you were normal, you'd hate me right now." Hermione grimaced as she looked up at Ginny, who was grinning like a crazy person. "And why are you grinning like that?"

"Herms, don't you see? You like Malfoy, Malfoy likes you… why don't you accept him, tell him you love him and live happily ever after?"

"'Cause it's not right. In the end, what'll right is me being with Ron, even if I have to force myself into liking him. Unless, you find a way to convince me that Malfoy is the one, I won't change my mind. But what I feel for Ron isn't real. It's just for show."

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

"Fine, Ferret, I'll tell you what I know." Draco eyed Ginny curiously. "Hermione's in love with you." Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was too good to be true. Ginny, noticing Draco's reaction stifled a laugh. "It's true, Ferret. She loves you too. And you have to go as her partner to the Masquerade to persuade her that she loves you and is not in love with my good-for-nothing brother."

Draco looked up at Ginny. "So, she's not in love with the Weasel?" Ginny shook her head.

"No, she's in love with the ferret," she muttered under her breath. "So, it's settled then. You go with her but she shouldn't know it's you, okay? Not a word to anyone, well, except Blaise."

* * *

3 days to the Masquerade, Hogsmeade

"Hermione! Just go with me to the dress shop. You already have a date trust me. I've got it all worked out. Just please, Hermione. Trust me?"

Hermione made a face and groaned. "Oh fine. But if I show up there and stand like an idiot waiting for a guy who won't show up, I will kill you," she threatened through gritted teeth.

Ginny smiled to herself. "Don't worry, Hermione. He'll show up if he values his life. And if he doesn't, I'm gonna kill him before you get the chance to kill me." She grinned at Hermione and yanked her arm. "Now, come on! We have to get dresses before the good ones are gone!"

"Herms, what do you think? Is this okay?" Ginny asked, exiting the dressing room, wearing a white gown with spaghetti straps that reached the ankles. "It's hard to decide whether to pick this one," she said, gesturing to the dress, "Or that one," she said, pointing to an emerald tube dress that had a long train.

"Why don't you go with the white one?" Hermione suggested. "It'll be to your advantage, since you're dying to show off your 3-inch heels, right?" she said, smirking.

Ginny smiled. "Oh, okay. I'll get that one." And with that, Ginny got the white dress and draped it over her arm. "Now it's your turn, Herms," she exclaimed happily, pushing Hermione into the dressing room and throwing various dresses of all colors and styles at her.

In the end, the choices were down to three—one blood red fairy tale-type gown with off shoulder sleeves and gold 3-inch heels to match. _Totally Gryffindor_, Hermione thought. Another was a myrtle-colored empire cut tube dress with a white band above the stomach. It was fairly long, reaching the ankles. The last dress was a black spaghetti strap dress that reached the knees and had silver and white sequins to accent it. "So what do you think, Gin—the red, green, or black?"

"The green one looked best on you. And besides, I know someone will love it when he sees you in that." Ginny smiled and proceeded to pay for the dresses.

* * *

"You ready, Gin?" Hermione asked, putting on her mask as she looked at herself in the mirror. Hearing footsteps behind her and wheeled around. There was Ginny in her white dress with her silver 3-inch heel shoes. Her hair was up in a complicated bun with a few curled tendrils down her shoulders. And to complete it, she had a silver mask on her face. "Wow, Gin. Harry's lucky to have you. You'll be the most beautiful girl there, Gin."

"Don't be stupid, Herms. You'll be the prettiest there," she said teasingly, punching Hermione lightly on the shoulder. She steered Hermione to the mirror and squealed. "See? You're the prettiest girl here. And the guy I set you up with is the luckiest man alive." They stood there for a few seconds, surveying Hermione's figure in her myrtle dress and black 2 ½ inch heels and her hair that was pinned elaborately into a beautiful bun with a few strands framing her face and a necklace that came from Draco a day before.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

"Hey, Weaselette!" Draco called out, a silver necklace in hand. "Weasel, wait up!" he shouted. She wheeled around, glaring daggers at him.

"What? Can you please make this quick? I'm already late for Charms," Ginny said through gritted teeth. When Draco handed her the necklace, she made a face. "What is this?" she asked irritably.

"Just give it to Hermione, and tell her I'll have one too—so she'll recognize me," he shouted, as he shot through the corridors to get to Arithmancy.

"Hey, Herms," Ginny said, tapping her best friend on the shoulder. "This came for you—from the guy I set you up with. He says that this necklace will tell who he is, since he'll be wearing a necklace like this too. You should wear it so he knows it's you." Ginny put the necklace in Hermione's hand then headed towards the dormitory.

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

The Great Hall

Gasps filled the hall as Hermione entered the room. For a moment, she wanted to back out and start running but she remembered that she was wearing a mask, and no one knew who she was—except the really smart people and the one Ginny set her up with.

As she descended the stairs, Hermione felt more confident since people stopped staring and were proceeding to the Hall. She stood on the spot, waiting for someone who might look like her partner and yet, no one came.

She went inside the Great Hall, where she sat alone at one table, ignoring the many requests of boys from different Houses if they could dance with her. She was going to wait for the guy and find out if Ginny was right—if she would find happiness through a Masquerade.

After almost an hour, Hermione decided this was enough. He didn't show up, his loss. As she stood up, a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late," he said, running a hand through his hair. "There's this crazy girl in my House who was complaining why I didn't ask her to the Masquerade. That girl is crazy and she really needs to get an appointment with a psychiatrist."

Hermione smiled at the stranger. "Do you want to dance?" He looked up at her and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the center of the ballroom floor, when a new song began.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I can never explain _

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, whenever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

"You know," Hermione started, "you look familiar. Like I know I've seen you before and yet I don't know who you are."

Draco chuckled. "That's weird. And I thought you'd know who I was by now."

Hermione's face spelled out confusion. "Why, have we talked before?"

"Oh, a lot of times. But they weren't really what you'd call friendly."

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may they can never defy_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, whenever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

"You're not—" Hermione started, stopping herself just in time. For a split second, Malfoy's face crossed her mind. "Never mind."

"Why? Tell me what you thought," Draco said. "It can't be that bad."

"I just thought you were Draco Malfoy but what are the chances of that, seeing that he hates me? I mean, he'd rather eat dirt than dance with someone like me, and that's saying something, since he treats me like dirt…" Hermione trailed off, feeling something unusual on her chest.

Suddenly, Draco stopped dancing and smiled. "Come on. Let's go outside. I've something to tell you," he muttered. He pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall, to the bank of the Black Lake. He faced Hermione and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you want to know who I am?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "Of course," she replied.

"Well, I'm going to take off my mask, but before I do that, you have to promise me one thing," he said, taking Hermione's hand again. She raised her eyebrow. "You have to promise me that you'll hear me out, because I know you'll want an explanation for this." Hermione nodded. "Okay, here goes…" Draco carefully slipped the mask off his face and waited for a scream. Nothing came. Hermione just looked at him, an amused look in her face. "So what, no, 'Is this some kind of joke to prove my stupidity'?"

"No," she replied, a smile appearing on her face. "I sort of heard you screaming in the corridor yesterday. You know, you really shouldn't be shouting that out in public. You'll never know who'll hear you.

"And, no need for the explanation, I asked Ginny and Blaise yesterday too. They've told me everything. Even about your confession in the library."

Draco couldn't talk. He'd expected something like shouts and curses directed at him but there was nothing of that sort. "So, what? Are you saying you love me too?"

"I thought you already knew that. Ginny told you remember? But yes, for the sake of you hearing it from me—I love you, Draco, even if you're not perfect."

"And I love you too, imperfections and all. Especially your know-it-all attitude. Let's face it: you won't be Hermione if you weren't like that. I love you, and you can expect that I will love you always, no matter how imperfect you feel." And with that, he swooped down and kissed her.

After a while she broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Hey, Draco, I have a question." He looked at her quizzically. "The crazy girl was Pansy?"

"Yup."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!**


End file.
